Hurt Heal Repeat
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: Storm was oblivious to it but it was a process Gambit knew all too well. OreO, some RoLo. One shot, challenge fic.


AN: This is another challenge fic for Legends of Cerebro. Must thank Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner for the prompt that inspired this.

* * *

It was the same thing every Saturday night for the past three months now. Remy would have a few shots of bourbon at a bar by himself. Sure a few ladies would smile in his direction, occasionally a brave one would offer to buy him a drink but he would politely decline in his Cajun drawl that made them yearn for him more. He wouldn't take them up however. There was someone else far better waiting for him although she was the reason why he was drinking in the first place. He drank because his love for her was unrequited. He drank because being with her intimately behind hidden walls once a week was wrong. He needed the liquor to minimize his disgust and also to give him some courage to go through the act, an act he secretly looked forward to week after week. _Stormy_. He quickly downed one last shot before leaving.

After feeling the warmth of the strong liquor flowing through them he'd leave to meet her at a motel a little outside of town away from prying eyes and overly heightened ears or noses. He knew she was waiting for her there, in Room 64. She always was.

"I've been waiting for you," he heard her say as he stepped through the door.

"I know."

He appraised her. The flimsy comforter covered her up to her waist. Her locks, whiter than the snow only Storm could create covered her full mounds. Her plump lips greeted him with a soft smile, lifting her cheeks just so. It killed him how much he lived for this woman. He wondered when he began to fall her. He figured it might have even began when he was still with Rogue. During which break up from her he couldn't recall. There was just so damn many. But he was certain of it when the realization struck him just like one of her lightening bolts up his ass. Sure she had been with Forge before and was even married to Black Panther but it hit him hard when he saw her with Wolverine. He couldn't understand why Ororo was with him. He was short, hairy, unpleasant, onry. He wouldn't be able to appreciate her. He'd only break her heart and run out on her. Remy knew anyone hearing that would find it hypocritical of him to say that but he'd stay. He'd do anything for Storm.

Remy was fairly positive Wolverine knew. He could smell it on him. Smell the sweet adoration and lust he had for Storm that quickly soured to a rancid stench of pain, sorrow, fury and envy. The scent was so heavy it lingered long after Remy would find some excuse to leave, to escape the image of Logan's muscular, hairy arm wrapped protectively around Ororo's perfectly petite waist that burned into this brain.

Every time he saw Ororo with Logan it was another stab to his already massacred heart. But for one night a week, for a few hours in a dingy hotel she healed him. The kisses and cries of his name pouring from her lips healed him, mended some of the damaged that he would occur again once he saw her with him again. It was a ongoing torturous cycle of hurt, heal and repeat. But if this was all Remy could get then he would take it. Beggars couldn't be choosers and seeing that he wasn't begging...

Storm's nude form crawling towards him on the bed snapped him from his thoughts. With a devilish glint in the goddess' sky eyes she began to unzip his jeans. Her fingers skimming his member through his boxers was already making him stiffen. By the time her lips wrapped around his member he was impossibly hard. _Mon Dieu help me.._.

Remy quickly discarded his remaining clothes. She took the hint and laid back on the bed, gazing up at him wantonly. It varied when they met up though it always ended the same. Sometimes he'd fuck her with raw rage in every thrust, taking out his anger and pain from seeing Storm with him. Other times he'd act out the nasty, naughty fantasies he had about her. Occasionally he was gentle and tender, displaying all the love he felt for her even if it was pointless. He felt like this would be one of those times.

He unwrapped the square package and made himself safe. The last thing he needed was a pregnancy complicating this mess though he'd admit to himself that he had wondered what it would be like to have a family with Ororo, have a house full of cafe au lait bebes. _Mebbe one day..._

Remy touched what belonged to another, stroked what wasn't his, kissed what was a lie but in that moment he couldn't find it in him to care as he suckled her pert chocolate nipples, pumped lovingly in and out of her curly patch of white while her fingers dug into his back and she sung out his name. He'd make love to her even if it was a lie, if she didn't care. Every trust brought him closer to climax, closer to healing all the pain he would feel again once this was over.

"Ororo," he whimpered out through clenched teeth as he reached his peak. He stayed within her as they both regained their breaths. His stubbled cheek nuzzled against the crook of her neck. "Je t'aime Stormy," he cooed.

"I love you too, Remy," she replied but it wasn't Storm's usual refined, eloquent, husky tone. No, this voice was distant, with traces of snide and resentment from all the hate it received and bestowed in life.

Storm's mocha skin, lengthy creamy tresses and sublime blue eyes were now replaced with a deep shade of indigo, short cropped garnet hair and glowing yellow eyes. The smile that played on her lips mocked him. Remy quickly dressed without ever looking in her direction again. He didn't need her taunting expression to feel foul with himself.

"See ya nex' week, Mystique," he murmured on his way out as he flung on his worn duster.

Gambit rode his Harley into the blackness of the night. His moment of healing for not. Hurt was settling back in with full force and he hadn't even see his Stormy yet. He reminded himself next week. Maybe next week when he healed he wouldn't hurt as badly again.


End file.
